Odd One Out Part 1
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: Yes, I promise I will finish this.Now, how to review? This is about me and Skull Kid (though he isn't mentioned in the first chapter) It gets better, I promise! ^^ Oh, and check out my updated bio!
1. Odd One Out Part 1: Who Am I?

  
Crestaria: I read Wolf Mother's "Masks of the Gods" and I felt inspired. Lots more fics should come over the weekend, but let me know if you enjoy this one,alright? By the way, I updated my   
bio, and now it includes a picture!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs, or characters, exept for Cerena, Siriana, Jake (gags) and Skull Kid (I wish)  
  
oh,and one more thing. I do not like Britney Spears. Ijust thought some of her songs were appropriate for this fic.  
  
Odd one out Part 1  
  
Ever feel like there is no one out there for you? Like you are just some dark,crazy person, who never really has anything to live for?  
  
Someone who was cool, dark,and mysterious, yet soft once you actually got through the stone hard interior...  
  
I left that person behind.  
  
I am now a crossbow girl named Siriana.  
  
I beleive that I would have never have been happy the way I was going, going absolutely nuts...  
  
The only people who know about my past are my friends, Muya and Anju.  
  
They don't approve of me doing this.  
  
"Crestaria, you are just running away from your problems!" Anju scolded me, when I told her about my descision to change my identity.  
  
Running away? Where would I run to? Who would I run to?  
  
Wouldn't have a chance, nowhere, and nobody at all.  
  
That's the problem with my life.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Siriana, just one more..." Grog, the guy in charge of the archery game said.  
  
I carfully fitted the arrows in to the notch of the crossbow, aimed dead center, and as I let each arrow go, I twitched them slightly so they would head in the direction I wished them to go, without taking too much time.  
  
THWAAP! One octorok fainted.  
  
THWAAP! Another one was hit.  
  
THWAAP! This arrow soared over the head of the blue octorok, and headed straight for the red one.  
  
"Hi, Siriana!" somebody shouted into my ear.  
  
I broke concentration with the arrow, and it missed the octorok by half an inch.  
  
I viewed all of this with calm eyes, ignoring the rude person who interrupted me.  
  
"I would like another game, please" withdrawing twenty ruppees from my pouch.  
  
There goes my dinner.  
  
In Termina, there is always somebody who needs a monster to be destroyed, or a little kid who wants to visit their uncle out in the Swamp, and needs a bodyguard.  
  
It is just that there are so many people that have taken up the crossbow, so there is very high compitetion among us. I am one of the best,but...  
  
Not THE best...  
  
Romani is.  
  
I'm not envious of her, of course...  
  
But I wish I knew the one thing I was good at.  
  
At least one thing.  
  
I couldn't even shoot straight with my arrows without my magic...  
  
Which is why some people hire me, and others don't.  
  
I mostly make my money on winning games like these.  
  
I thought about all of this while shooting at the octoroks.  
  
I was, again, one screen away from winning.  
  
THwAAP! THWAAP! THWAAP...  
  
The person tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
I ignored him, and intently guided the arrow towards it's mark.  
  
It was close, so close...  
  
"SIRIANA!!!" the idiot yelled into my ear.  
  
I jumped, causing the arrow to suddenly "hop" right when it was about to hit the octorok.  
  
I spun around, severely angry.  
  
It was Jake.  
  
I inwardly groaned, but put on a smile.  
  
Jake has a crush on me the size of the moon, and wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
However, I loathed him as much as everyone loathes horse dung on their shoes.  
  
But for the sake of being Siriana, I acted glad to see him.  
  
"Wazzup?" Jake said cooly, acting like he was king of the world.  
  
It made me want to barf.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just trying to improve my time on the archery game, hoping to win some rupees..."  
I stressed the word rupees, as he caused me to lose forty.  
  
I exited the archery house,and walked along East Clock town, with Jake following me.  
  
"Do you wanna, y'know, have dinner with me?" he asked, being Mr. I'm-so-cool.  
  
I considered it. I was hungry, and he did cause me to lose forty ruppees.  
  
But Anju promised to make me my favorite pie, although I'll end up cooking, since she is such a bad cook. but we always have fun together, and besides, I promised.  
  
"Sorry, but I promised Anju I'd have dinner with her." I said my descision to an astonished looking Jake.  
  
"Y-you want to have dinner with that old wench?!?" he sputtered, not beleiving that I was completely blowing him off.  
  
He ended up with a broken jaw.  
  
"Don't you ever insult my friends again, Mr. I'm-so-cool! And another thing, if you think I like you, well, you're dead wrong!" The look on his face was well worth forty rupees.  
  
As I turned around to leave, he shouted after me "She's just bein' nice to ya, 'cause she feels sorry for ya. You don't have no real friends, all you have is the kind that wouldn't give you a room if their stinkin' inn was full, and you'd have to sleep on the kitchin' floor. Ya don't have no parents, cause they hated ya, and thought you was one ugly, stupid baby. Believe me when I say I'm the only person who likes ya for you, not for your money or your looks. But even then, I like Cerena better!"  
  
That extremely hurt.  
  
I would've liked to kill him.  
  
But I couldn't, so I ran away, to no where, and to absolutely no one.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
A blank space...  
  
An empty void...  
  
Ooh, but my feelings, get in my way...  
  
Ooh, just like feelings, they won't go away...  
  
Two people behind me? I turned around and saw...  
  
Me?  
  
No, Siriana and Crestaria...  
  
crestaria was singing while Siriana was playing the wooden flute I carved.  
  
They vanished.  
  
I looked around me, wondering where I was.  
  
And if both of them were there, then...  
  
Who am I?  
  
I heard giggling off to my right. I turned to face what was my right, and saw two figures in the distance.  
  
I tried to run towards them, but something stopped me. I looked behind me, but nothing was there.  
  
When I again looked straight in front of me, the two girls were there.  
  
They both looked at me.  
  
"Who are you?" they chorused, asking the question that has been bothering me for years.  
  
"I'm...I'm Cresta...No, Siria..." I mumbled, being deeply confused.  
  
"Who am I?!?" I asked them in fustration.  
  
Siriana began to play the flute in a song I knew very well.  
  
"What you see...is what you get" Crestaria sang the words to the tune, her voice enveloping every blank spot. It truly was a beautiful voice...  
  
I remember I could sing like that,  
  
  
"Cerena..." Siriana addressed me.  
  
That's right...  
  
Not Crestaria, not Siriana...  
  
Just Cerena.  
  
Crestaria glared at me.  
  
"Alright! I am Crestaria!" I shouted.  
  
"Though you prefer to be called Cerena" Crestaria corrected.  
  
It made sense.  
  
I knew who I was.  
  
All of a sudden, the scene changed from a white void to a green meadow.  
  
It looked like home...  
  
"She was supposed to be Kokiri!" said very loud voice above me, commanding and holy...  
  
Odowla?  
  
"Get off of my back! Everything else is fine!" a loud rumbling shook across the land.  
  
Goht...  
  
"Yes, you've got to admit, she is everything we've wanted her to be..." I suppose this one was Gyorg...  
  
"Exept for her latest 'amnesia' stunt!" the voice that was Odowla shouted.  
  
"A girl is here..." the last one, cool and calm, and yet there was a trace of...  
  
Hate and deadliness...  
  
Majora.  
  
I had no clue where they were, who they were talking about,and why I was here.  
  
I've heard stories about the Sacred Meadow, but no one has actually seen it...  
  
Am I dreaming?  
  
"How did you get here?" Majora snapped.  
  
I shivered, awed by the great power these Gods could convey with just their voices...  
  
"I..I just appeared here after I'd fallen asleep, I guess" I said, not telling the whole truth.  
  
How was I supposed to explain to the Gods that I had been talking to myselves?  
  
The trees just vanished.  
  
And in their place stood Odowla, Goht, Gyorg, and Majora...  
  
Majora's eyes widened for some reason, and he whispered to the other Gods.  
  
I suppose he knew that I saw him...  
  
Goht gave out a big laugh, rumbling the very ground I stood on.  
  
They again took to whispering among themselves.  
  
I cleared my throat, not expecting the Gods to pay any attention to me.  
  
They didn't, no surprise.  
  
"Excuse me..." I said politely, not wanting to offend them.  
  
Gyorg just stared at me, and continued to talk.  
  
"Excuse me" I said louder.  
  
They all looked at me this time, but ignored me and went on talking.  
  
They can't do that!!  
  
The purpose of being Gods is to take care of your people! You can't just ignore them to exchange stupid gossip!!  
  
"EXCUUUUSE MEEE!!" I shouted, pissed off.  
  
They all turned around, annoyed.  
  
"What is it, child?" Odowla asked impatiently,folding his arms across his chest, looking like he would like to squish me.  
  
I don't care how big they are! If they aren't going to pay attention to their people,then what kind of Gods were they?!?!  
  
Unfortunately for me, Goht could read minds.  
  
He told the other gods what I had thought, and turned to me.  
  
"We are sorry that we have been so rude. It is just not everyday that a person comes to visit in our Sacred Meadow. What can we do for you,child?" Gyorg spoke up.  
  
"I would like to return home." I said simply.  
  
"We shall do so in a minute. But please, let us know who we had the pleasure of getting a visit from."  
  
I said without hesitation "Crestaria Aria Montanyu".  
  
Majora slightly coughed, while the other gods covered up an emotion.  
  
It was something like...surprise.  
  
Odowla chanted something, and a small blue portal appeared next to me.  
  
"You may go now, child" Goht said, with a hint of what seemed like pride behind his voice.  
  
"But, since you are one of few who have managed to come here... We will give you a gift" Majora said, finally speaking.  
  
"And I have the perfect one, too-" Odowla started.  
  
"When you step into the portal, it will be revealed to you," Gyorg finished.  
  
I stepped into the portal, the blue light enveloping me.  
  
The last thing I knew was that I needed desperately to sleep...  
*************************************************************************************************  
Crestaria:What do you guys think? Yeah, there's no sign of SkullKid yet, but he will be in the next chapter, I promise. Ciao!  



	2. Odd One Out Part 2: Love At First Sight?...

Odd one out part 2  
  
Crestaria: Hiya peoples! Thank you DekuGirl (although you were signed as Deku Gril) and Alexandra I. Spears for the lovely reviews on the first chapter! Oh, and PikaCheeka, I am already weird (can't you tell? I'm in love with a SKULLKID for God's sakes), and this stupid Jake guy is based on a person in my french class. And yes, they have the same wierd accent (more like vocabulary)! Geez!   
  
Odd One Out Part 2  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
I woke up with a start, my head seriously hurting.  
  
"Where am I?..." The last thing I remember was running away, falling asleep I guess, and talking  
to my selves.   
  
"Tough night Cerena?" I turned around and smiled as I saw my fairy, Siriana.  
  
"Yeah. I hardly remember what happened..." I held my hand out to her, as the green-lighted fairy   
settled into my palm.  
  
Siriana had long brown hair, like mine, exept mine was shoulder length.  
  
She had brown eyes, portraying my love for the forest.   
  
But, I wish my eyes were green instead of blue...  
  
She was dressed like a warrior I am, with a a purple buttoned sweater over a green tank top,   
a lavender lily skirt over a shorter violet lily mini-skirt. Her wings were brown, and she wore   
brown lace up boots, with a quiver on her bask, and a crossbow strung around her neck.  
  
"Well," she said with a laugh like the rustling leaves, "Jake said mean things to you, and you   
ran away,went out of Clock Town, climbed up a tree, and cried yourself to sleep."   
  
I smiled, a little shamed-faced.  
  
"And..." Her eyes wandered over Siriana's trademark braid-loops I wore while pretending to be   
her.  
  
I hands wandered up, and unfastened the loops. Siriana helped me to un-braid my hair.  
  
"There,that's better.." she said triumphantly when my hair came down, a wavy brown sea.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I still look nothing like Cerena. I need to cut my hair, change my clothes, and retrieve my   
sword."  
  
"Well, your clothes and stuff are over at Muya's place, and don't worry about cutting your   
hair, 'cause Muya will make you retake the Warrior's Oath, and part of the ritual is-"  
  
"Cutting my hair, I know." I jumped down the tree, landing softly.  
  
As I ran toward Muya's, I let my crossbow go, leaving behind the most important aspect of   
Siriana's life...  
  
And running towards the most important aspect of MY life...   
  
Or was at that moment...  
  
I ran to the entrance of West Clock Town, and climbed up the the wall, my hand and feet   
searching for holds, and carfully testing to see whether it would support my weight.  
  
I did not want anyone to see me just yet...  
  
"Go see if it's clear" I whispered to Siriana.  
  
Siriana whizzed over the wall, pretending to be a leaf on the nearby tree.  
  
"All clear!" She flew back to me.  
  
I jumped down from the wall, and landed on the roof of Muya's house.  
  
Unfortunately, I stepped on a tile and slipped.  
  
"What is all of that racket? who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed!" Muya came out,   
brandishing a sword.  
  
"Muya, it's me! Cerena!" I whispered loudly, hoping no one would notice me.  
  
I saw a smile crinkle his old face.  
  
"So it is! Come through the back door." He said as he disappeared into the swordsmanship   
training center he managed.  
  
Learning from my mistake (Although I should have done this in the first place) I ran, jumped,   
and when I hit the ground, I rolled.  
  
I was now in Muya's private yard.  
  
I went through the back door, brushing the dust off of my clothes as I went.  
  
When I opened the door, Muya was there, poised as if he was about to open the door.  
  
"So...you have decided to return to your true self?" said Muya, as he guided me to the storeroom   
where he kept my things.  
  
"Yes...I guess you could say I had a 'talk' with my consious." I smiled, glad to see him.  
  
There was a loud CREEEAAK!! as Muya opened the door to the storage room.  
  
It used to be his wife's bedroom, but she died about six years ago...  
  
The room still smelled like her, the scent of wild roses...  
  
My most precious possesion was in the middle of the room, wrapped in red cloth.  
  
My sword....  
  
I ran towards it, and lifted it up.  
  
It weighed like nothing in my hands, as I turned it over, admiring the pearly and golden sheen   
of the medal.  
  
It was one of the most powerful swords, the magical gilded sword.  
  
One of the blades was super-sharp, being able to reduce any medal to rubble in a couple of   
seconds.  
  
The other blade was blunt, perfect for knocking out an opponent.  
  
It is said that the blunt side could make the slightest of cracks to the diamond, but I never   
tried to crack one.  
  
The hilt was emerald-studded, and had gold adornings as well as a layer of diamond.  
  
I remember when I first found the sword.  
  
It was when the trees would talk...  
  
They told me of a parallel dimension withing the area they barred...  
  
where the cursed Majora's Mask was held....  
  
They asked me to help them. The mask was making the trees and the animals sick, and the   
priestess (how the heck do you spell that?) had died a couple of month's ago.   
  
They asked me to take it far away, into the world of the dark, and plunge it into the   
Abyss of Dispair..  
  
It was anyone's dream to be a hero.  
  
I've always wanted to become a warrior, and fight for my Gods, defending my land...  
  
I promised them.  
  
They gave me a simple, or so I thought, sword. They told me to train, and to come back when   
the time was right.  
  
I guess that when they think the time was right, they will again lead me to the cursed mask...  
  
Muya told me my sword was a forest blade.  
  
Although I've had it upgraded, there is no mistaking that it was one, because Emeralds are   
EXTREMELy rare, making my sword very valuable.  
  
I don't know what makes a forest blade different from all of the others.  
  
I don't want any other sword, but I don't know why everyone else thinks it's so special.  
  
It is, of course, but it's not like it is Odowla's blade...  
  
"CERENA!!!" Siriana snapped me out of my trance.  
  
Muya chuckled; he knew how fond I was of the sword.  
  
"Do you think you could teach me how to use the magic that's within?" I asked Muya.  
  
His smile faded.  
  
"There is a magic in it, I must admit, but it can be VERY dangerous, especially when one does not  
know how to use it..." He said, frowning.  
  
I twirled the blade around, enjoying its feel in my hand.  
  
"I don't have experience with a magic blade. The only ones I know that do are The Great Fairy,   
and the people who made this." he continued.  
  
"Well...if you don't mind, I'm going to change into my old clothes, and I will perform the   
Warrior's Oath." I said while gathering up my things.  
  
"Of course." Muya left, leaving me some privacy.  
  
I threw away the stiff jeans and tank tops I wore as Siriana, and I changed into my warrior's   
clothes.  
  
First, it was a white tank top and green pants that hugged my body, allowing me free movement.  
  
I put on a green sweater, buttoning only the top button so I would still have free movement, but   
keep warm at the same time.  
  
I placed my shield on my back, the sword in it's scabbard behind it.  
  
I put on light leather boots, so my feet would be protected while allowing me to walk softly.  
  
I smiled as I fingered the familiar clothing, and the familiar weight on my back.  
  
Now it was time for my Oath.  
  
I unsheathed my sword, looking at my reflection on its milky metal.  
  
I laid it in front of me while kneeling on the ground.  
  
"My blade serves the Gods and my country" I chanted.  
  
I picked it up, stood, and swung it in a wide arc around me.  
  
"I shall do everything within my power to make sure evil never infilatrates our people..."  
  
I kneeled down again, my sword in my hand.  
  
"All evil who touches my blade shall die." I held my long hair against the sharp blade.  
  
"As a demonstration of my sword's holy power, I offer this to you." With one clean jerk,   
a LOT of hair ended up in one hand.  
  
The Oath was now over.  
  
I looked at myself in the nearby mirror, and saw my haircut.  
  
"And Anju asks where she can get her hair perfectly cut!" I thought to myself in a giggle.  
  
I am now truly myself again.  
************************************************************************************************  
I walked out of Muya's house, thanking him.   
  
I was now ready to take on the world.  
  
"Let's go see Anju, Cerena!" Siriana urged me.  
  
I broke into a run towards East Clock Town, seeing many surprised faces along the way.  
  
"She's back!"   
  
"What is she doing here? I thought she ran away!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The last one was from Jake.  
  
He simpered towards me, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"So my girl is back! Siriana tried to get me to be her boyfriend, but I stayed faithful!   
How about a kiss?" He puckered his lips.  
  
I laughed, and gave him a shove.  
  
"What's so funny?!" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well, considering as I was Siriana, I would say YOU were trying to cheat on me. Not that you   
were ever my boyfriend in the first place. I plan to stay single for a VERYYY long time." With   
that, I left, his mouth agape.  
  
Serves him right.  
  
I walked into the Stock Pot Inn.   
  
Anju took one look at me, and beamed.  
  
"So you're back!! But what happened last night?" She asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
You'd think she was my mother.  
  
"Oh..Jake asked me out, I told him off, and he opened a wound. I'm OK now, promise."  
  
"I heard that his jaw was bleeding when he got home. Did you do that?" she asked another   
question, a mischevious grin on her face.  
  
I laughed.   
  
"Yeah. He was acting like the king of the world. It was against both my Archer's Oath and my   
Warrior's Oath, so I had to teach him a lesson."  
  
"You should've seen the look on his face!" Siriana piped in.  
  
Anju looked at Siriana in confusion.  
  
I wonder why?  
  
"Cerena...where did you get a fairy?" she asked, turning to me but not taking her gaze off of   
Siriana.  
  
"Oh! You know Siriana...I was born with her." I said nervously.  
  
Why didn't she remember Siriana?  
  
"Cerena...You never had a fairy in the times that I saw you..."   
  
WHAT?!?!  
  
"Of course you know her! This is a joke, right?"   
  
"Cerena, did you have a weird dream last night?"  
  
Would she laugh?  
  
"I remember talking to Crestaria and Siriana...my two identitys..."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No.. I remember having a second dream, but it hurts my head to try to remember what it was   
about..."  
  
"Cere-Oh!" A sort of weird light passed over Anju's eyes.  
  
"Oh! It's just a joke. I went a little farther than I meant to, sorry."   
she laughed a little unaturally.  
  
I wonder what that was all about?  
****************************************************************************************  
  
I was wandering around in the woods.  
  
I guess I was looking for the entrance to the grove of trees that guarded Majora's Mask, but I   
don't know.  
  
A lot of squirrels chukkered at me when I passed.  
  
A few deer were on the right side of me, but they made no move to run.  
  
They knew me, the earth's warrior.  
  
I was tired from all of that walking, and I climbed a particularly large tree to rest.  
  
All day, as I had been walking in the woods, a beautiful tune wafted between the trees.  
  
V , V   
  
It seemed to reflect the woods itself, and I wouldn't have been surprised if it was the trees   
who played the beautiful song.  
  
When I climbed the tree, the music grew louder,stronger.  
  
My thoughts of weariness vanished, and a curiosity to see what was making the music replaced it.  
  
I (somewhat) perfected the art of leaping from tree to tree, without making a huge noise.  
  
Of course, I am nothing like the squirrels, but close enough.   
  
As I leaped from tree to tree, I spotted a small clearing, with what looked to be a scarecrow   
playing the music.  
  
I paused in the tree I was in. I decided it was close enough.  
  
After listening to it a couple of times, I wanted to try the tune myself.   
  
I took out the flute I carved while Siriana, and played the accompianment(spell?)  
  
My tune melted with his, and he turned around, trying to see me.  
  
I could see him clearly now.  
  
He was a Skull Kid, with a Skull Mask on his face. I wonder why?  
  
At his side were TWO faeries. One was golden-yellow, the other purplish-red.  
  
"Tael, Tatl, try to find who's there..." he asked the faeries.  
  
The purple one-Tael- headed my way. I started to leap towards the next tree, but it was too late.  
  
"Sk-" Tael started to say.  
  
But he flew right into a small Skulltula's web.  
  
I could tell he was petrified of Skulltulas.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!"   
  
I didn't think I could've plucked him out without hurting him or the web, so Siriana did.  
  
Good ole' Siriana.  
  
"Tael-" I started to say as Siriana released him.  
  
"Thank you for saving me. There's no telling what it could've done to me! But wait,howd'ya know   
my name?" Tael interrupted.  
  
"Skull Kid." I answered.  
  
"Howd'ya know his name?" Tael was impossible.  
  
"I guessed. Tael, I need you to-" I interrupted by the second fairy-Tatl-.  
  
"SKULL KID!!! A WEIRD GIRL AND HER FAIRY ARE TRYING TO HURT TAEL!!" how could a yell so big come  
from such a small fairy?  
  
Wait a minute! Weird? Grrrr....  
  
"Skull Kid! Don't!" Tael yelled.  
  
Fortunately, I knew Skull Kids.  
  
I had my sword out and ready, as he shot the poison dart.  
  
TWAAAP---PING!!!  
  
I deflected the single dart Skull Kid had shot before he heard what Tael was saying.  
  
I flipped down and put my sword down on the ground. It was a way of letting people know that you   
aren't going to hurt them.   
  
Skull Kid looked down at the sword, his face red.   
  
"I-I'm sorry.." he said, flinging his darts down.   
  
"TATL!!!! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN THE GIRL KILLED!!!! SHE AND HER FAIRY SAVED ME FROM BEING EATEN BY   
A GIANT SKULLTULA!!!" Tael yelled at Tatl.  
  
Geez, I'm glad Siriana doesn't yell like that.  
  
"I-I didn't know, little bro! I heard you screaming, and I thought you were in trouble!"   
Tatl turned to me.  
  
"I'm sorry for accusing you, and calling you weird. I love my little brother very much, and I   
don't want anything happening to him." she apoligised.  
  
I smiled. "We all make mistakes."  
  
"Hers happens to be prying into other people's buisness" Siriana added.   
I took a friendly swat at her.  
  
When I looked at Skull Kid, he had a weird look on his face.  
  
"My name is Cerena...I really liked your song. Would you teach it to me?"   
I asked him, blushing slightly at the look on his face.  
  
"Sure!!! A Kokiri named Link taught it to me. It's called Saria's Song."   
Skull Kid picked up his flute and started playing.  
  
v , v   
  
I took out my flute, and played along with him. He switched to the accompaniment   
(where's that *bleep* spellchecker?!?!) and I soon found myself playing alone.   
  
"Does it have words?" I asked.   
  
I could sing a LOT better than I could play flute.  
  
"Not that I know of..." Skull Kid replied.  
  
I found my self blushing a tiny bit whenever I looked at him. He was very nice,   
and he was sort of cute...   
  
I mentally kicked myself.  
  
What about my promise to be single?  
  
Besides. I don't think he likes me in that way...  
  
Could he?  
  
"I-I've got t-to go.." I said, stammering.  
  
"Will I see you again?" I asked him, after I picked up my sword.  
  
"Sure! Just play Saria's Song, and I should appear..." he grabbed his flute, and blackflipped   
away into nothingness.  
  
"SKULL KID!! WAIT FOR US!!!" Tatle and Tael cried.  
  
He appeared behind me. "Sorry guys. Forgot."  
  
He ran off with the two faeries, laughing and giggling.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Siriana asked suddenly.  
  
"I-I don't know... I think I do, but I could just like him as a friend, or I could like him   
because he's the first nice male that didn't try to hit on me..."  
  
I'm confused.  
  
Of course, I like him more than a friend, but is it just because he was actually nice to me?   
  
Not only that, but warriors were discouraged from falling in love. It's from some stupid rule.  
  
I needed to talk with Anju...  
***************************************************************************************  
  
MWAHAHAHAH *chokes* Geez, I can never get it right. Do you like? Do you hate?   
All flames will be used for smores. And it could be worse...   
  



End file.
